User blog:PeggyandPrudencelover/Papa Louie's Great Big Party!
'Stone's House' Sue: Can't wait till Papa's big party tonight!!! Marty: Finished my burgers!! I made 30 medium burgers and 40 well done. Im gonna bring all the sauces and toppings so the people can choose the burgers and toppings. By the way Jojo is coming to sample at the party tonight. He loves my burgers! Sue: Maggie, Marty is done with his food for the party. Tacos? Maggie:>:( I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES MITCH IS HANDLING THE TACOS!!! Sue: Sorry but quiet down! Clover: Wow you guys will be quiet busy if both of yall were assigned to make the foods. Marty: I'll play my guitar with your drums. Clover: Okay! Clover and Marty practice awhile. Clover: I will be playing piano at the party. Sorry, have to practice. Jay's House Quinn: Joey get ready for the party. Mitch make your tacos. Mitch: I am making them at the party. I need to know what they like first. Chuck: Me and Mandi decided to not make wings. Too much food. Mandi prepared a platter of fries and cheese cubes though. Pancakeria isn't bringing pancakes too. We already have tacos, pizza, burgers, and ice cream from Penny. Quinn: Okay and fix your grammar. Sarge Fan: Okay, I'm done. Sarge Fan eats a gummy onion while playing video games. Foodini: LALAA!! Quinn: You scared me! Foodini: Sorry, Yall are gonna love my games but they will be a suprise! Kay's House Kayla: My student Clover will be playing piano! I will be playing The Entertainer by Joplin to introduce you bro! Kingsley: Awesome! Wanna tell my jokes badly! Zoe: I don't want to do my guitar. There are too much musicals, Mindy singing, Marty's rock band, you, Clover, the Romanos, and then me?! Kayla: You have to play. Zoe: Fine Taylor: I love music. Hopefully Lisa's gonna be here with me. Taylor gets hearts in his eyes. Sasha: Awww.... you are blushing. I just wanna hang out with my bffs: Lisa, Utah, Nick, Greg, Sarge Fan, and Yippy. Clair: Sorry yall but mom can't go. Too busy being a nurse. Wish I was a doctor like Vicky. Matthew's House Big Pauly: Another super chocolatey sundae Penny: >:( I told you these are for guests not all for you! You need a fruity small sundae like what Vicky said. Look at Rita's, Wally's, Ivy's order. Those are perfect for you. I will only give you a small fruit sundae. That's it. Big Pauly: You know I love food! It's either a large chocolate sundae or nothing! Penny: Fine nothing. Scooter: Dad, you eat too much! Penny and Vicky are right. Penny makes a fruit sundae for Scooter. Thanks. I wanna healthy lifestyle by eating fruits and veggies and sporting. Pauly: Whatever... Wheeler's House Olga: Get ready. Yippy: I will bring cookies and special ones for Nick. Prudence: Cooper shall come and we shall kiss.......<3 Gremmie: Snap out of it! Prudence: You don't tell me what to do! Gremmie: I am 17, you are 11. Yippy: Stop arguing. Olga: Yippy is right, even she knows better and she is 7. Spots Hugo: Ahh, Rico and Kahuna is on vacation with their kids and we have no chef work because my niece and nphew are chefs at burgeria and freezeria. Lisa: I am relaxed and all. Franco: Papa Louie is a great man but his parties aren't good. Me and my daughter are not going. Lisa: But...........I wanna go!!!!!!!!!! Franco: Shut up, we are not going!!! Lisa: What about my friends and the Kid Brigade, they want me! Franco: I'll call the Hiroshinos. They could drive you but I am not letting you ride with papa in the limo. Franco is on the phone Franco: Yes, the Hiroshinos will pick you up. Lisa: YEHHHH!!!! The Romanos Bruna: We will be playing A Walk In The Fields, Sausage Folk Dance, and the Sauce queducts. Yeh lets practice. Gino: Love my bass..... Edoardo: You are always out of tune Gino: I fixed that! Bruna: Let's practice! Carlo: One to three ready go! Note to reader, if you want to really hear these songs go to myspace.com and search up romano family quartet. These are real music by them. The quartet rehearses the musc. Carlo: Awesome! Bruna: Imagine all those fans we have. Edoardo: We won't have fans if we don't practice Gino: Lets practice again until it sounds Superb, supercalifragilisticexpialodocious! The Party Papa Louie: Time for the biggest party ever! Roy: I am supposed to have fun but you make me deliver pizza? papa: I was just joking. Roy: Ahh.... Papa: Lets get into the limousine! Roy: Yeh! Inside the limousine was Timm, the loyal customer. There was also Wally a known customer to papa for years since the time of the captives of customers and Sarge. Papa drove and picked up everyone except the Hiroshinos and Spots who aren't going. Roy: I am suprised it can fit. Marty: Barely, I can hardly breathe. Sue: Can't wait to party! Papa: LAlalalala!! Part rock a' is in the house tonight!!! Everybody just have good time!! Everyone covers their ears due to papa's ugly singing voice. Kayla: Well I'm glad we are over it. Sarge F.: Phewy.. Category:Blog posts